


Walking Between the Raindrops With You

by xDearDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feelings, I'm not sure how it works, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, actually so short, not even sure why I'm posting, this is the first fic I'm posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDearDreamer/pseuds/xDearDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet moments are few and far between for Louis and Harry and it's hard for them to stop thinking about the restraints and restrictions of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Between the Raindrops With You

A silent night, the only sound being the soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting any surface it can reach. The street is quiet too, and so are many of the houses lining it.

Number 3 is no exception, two boys entangled together, limbs locking with limbs and skin pressing against skin. They’re silent as the younger of the two traces patterns with the tip of his finger on the elder’s bare chest. The latter watching carefully even though the other has his eyes closed, his head of curls resting on his boyfriends shoulder.

The boy, who could have easily been mistaken as sleeping, suddenly opens his eyes. He sighs as he too watches his long fingers.

“Louis,” the same boy breathes, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ skin.

“Yeah, Harry?” Louis replies, moving his hand to card through Harry’s curls. He doesn’t get a reply back for a few minutes, but it’s okay, they hardly get a few moments of peace and they had a right to indulge, every word they speak being thought out carefully before being released. The steady drizzle of rain makes sure that the air isn’t completely filled with silence.

“I hate the sound of rain,” Harry speaks after a while, his voice low and tired. “It sounds like someone’s whispering something, something that they want to tell people but they’re forced to just whisper it to itself, or just the buildings,”

“I’ve never thought of it that way,” Louis admits in a whisper. They can’t bring themselves to speak any louder, for they fear to break the peaceful quiet that had settled around them.

“I love the wind though,” Harry says quietly, a faint smile on his lips.

“And why’s that?” Louis asks, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“The winds free, it can be as loud as it wants, or as quiet, it can’t be contained, unlike raindrops,” Harry explains softly, longing clear and evident in his voice. He wants to be able to tell the world about his love, but he and Louis both know that he can’t, he’s contained, a raindrop in a world full of wind.

Louis doesn’t know why, maybe he’s upset at the whole situation they’re in, but he’s soon lifting his hand out of Harry’s hair and using it to wipe at the tears beginning to show. Harry notices his sniffling and looks up, he gasps as he sees tears and moves quickly, sliding up and turning Louis on his side, encircling Louis with strong arms as Louis buries his head in Harry’s neck, biting down sobs.

“Don’t cry, Lou, please don’t,” Harry begs, trying to restrain his own tears but only ending up failing miserably, he can’t handle it when Louis is upset. He pulls Louis away so he can face him, his green eyes staring into Louis’ faded blue. Louis’ eyes are too old for the youthful face that holds them. Aged by the heartbreak and the lies he’s endured, the stress and the weight of the world seemingly always pressing down on him. Harry wishes he could make Louis share his burden but he knows Louis will never do that, he’s too selfless.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, knowing full well that they’re glazed with salty tears.

“We’ll be like the wind someday,” Louis tells Harry, his voice shaky and his throat constricting. “I promise,”

Harry simply closes his eyes, and slips his fingers into Louis’ caramel hair as he brings him closer, until Louis is safely tucked into Harry’s chest, Louis’ lips pressing into his neck and Harry’s own placed against Louis’ collarbone.

“I’ll be a raindrop forever, Lou,” Harry whispers against Louis skin, “as long as you’re my raindrop too.”


End file.
